


Past Memories

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, Other, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: So this is one of my works that I've been mulling over for a while. It's a bit of a crossover, but I thought it would be an interesting concept for a Modern AU. I don't know if I will make a series from this particular story, but as of now, I'll be posting drabbles with my Voltron Original Character, Persephone.
Relationships: Lotor (Voltron) & Original Character(s), Lotor (Voltron)/Original Female Character(s), Peter Pevensie & Original Character(s), Peter Pevensie/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Myths and Legends AU and Others





	Past Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Without further ado, here is the first of many stories to come. Basically, Lotor has it bad for his childhood friend and is slightly jealous of her closeness to another childhood friend of hers. Well, Lotor being Lotor, he's a determined man who tries his hardest, especially if it's just a casual lunch. Or is it? ( :D )
> 
> Fun fact: Persephone's last name is Greek for "friendly, approachable"

Lotor would’ve been lying if he said he wasn’t nervous as he was preparing for this lunch date. “Its not a date”, he reminded himself. “Just two friends grabbing lunch and catching up with each other.” Yet, he couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to take Persephone out on a real date. As he readied for the day, he mulled over fonder memories. Persephone Ariti. They had known each other as children growing up, being in similar neighborhoods and schools. Over the years he had slowly developed feelings for the spritely Italian-Greek girl. He initially denied his feelings, writing them off as just a crush, until he noticed how she caught the eye of another young boy, Peter Pevensie. Lotor didn’t want to say he ”hated” him while growing up, but he always felt a sense of rivalry when it came to Peter in just about anything: classes, extracurriculars, and Persephone’s attention. He knew she had a closeness to the Pevensies, but it still hurt to see her give Peter affection, especially when she kissed him at one dance.

Yet he lost contact with her once she went away to university. It broke his adolescent heart at the time, and even as the years passed by, he thought of her every now and then as a pleasant memory. Yet, it just so happened to be a stroke of luck that he noticed her in the courtyards of Rome with her camera. She was smiling as the crowds passed by, snapping shots of the fountains, villas, and statues that decorated the city.

At first he couldn’t believe his eyes. Was this really her? Had it been that long? Once he saw her smile, it took him back to the years before, where her cheeks were flushed and chubby from adolescence. He made his way over to her, shocked yet excited to see his childhood friend. “Perse?”, he exclaimed in his hesitation and excitement. She turned her attention away from the spectacles as she heard her name, only to come face to face with Lotor. She was equally surprised as she realized who it was. “Lotor! Oh it’s so good to see you again!” She pulled him into a tight hug as he returned the sentiment, slightly lifting her from the ground as well. In their emotional high, they blurted out years of unresolved questions about the other: how they were doing, what they were up to, and what was going on in their lives. Lotor mentioned how he took control of his father’s company, GalTech, a revolutionary company that specialized in alternative sources of energy and home technology.

“That’s amazing! I’m so proud of you!” Persephone exclaimed. Even though they weren’t kids anymore, Lotor could feel his heartbeat race at her praise. He slightly blushed and tried to turn the attention to her. “And what about, Perse? How have the years treated you?” “Well, I took up a career as a photo-journalist, so in a way, I get paid to travel.” “Well, I’m glad you were able to find what you were looking for, Perse.” “Thanks, Lotor. So what brings you to Italy of all places?”

“Running a company that is starting to go multi-national is a bit tiresome, don’t you think? A brief respite is in order.” He didn’t know what compelled him at that moment, maybe seeing her again renewed some old feelings he had, but Lotor decided to take his chance. “Actually, I am here for a few days. Would you want to catch up some time, maybe dinner or a coffee tonight?” Her smile faltered in slight disappointment. “I actually have to meet with my supervisor later this evening, so I may have to do a rain check on that.” At that, she noticed Lotor’s demeanor falter a bit, but came up with an idea of her own. “Although, I do have a day off tomorrow. How about we grab lunch? Does that work better?” Feeling a bit bold, he took her hand into his and planted a kiss on her nimble fingers. “Then I shall see you tomorrow. At least let me escort you back to where you are residing.” She eagerly agreed as they walked back, arm in arm.

Seeing that his nerves were getting the best of him, Lotor couldn’t sleep that night and the morning felt like a rush to him. He had reserved a spot at the chicest café, it’s the least he could do to treat her, as he anxiously waited for her arrival. Even though it had been but a few minutes, a thousand thoughts ran through Lotor’s mind, possibly assuming the worst. _Did she decide to back out? Has she changed her mind? Maybe this wasn’t the way…_ His negative thoughts were dispelled as Persephone entered in the café, casual button down and slacks, waving in his direction. As he hugged her, Lotor caught a whiff of her perfume in her dark locks. _Still smells like lavender._ Lunch had gone pretty well between the two. They talked about how they were accomplishing their dreams in life, and making their way in the world. Lotor eagerly told Persephone about his progress as the current chairman of GalTech, and how he put his photography skills to the test to make his way in the city. Persephone spoke of the late nights in a photo studio and red-eye flights just to get to her next international destination for work. She also spoke highly of her family, and the annual reunions they held, days that led to nights filled with loud laughter and wine. Between the two of them, it was a conversation of laughter and reminiscing, one that both secretly wished would be a moment frozen in time.

As lunch was concluding, Lotor couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt as to why he called for lunch. _Oh that’s right, you’re vying for her attention against someone else who might just be her friend. Or is he?_ He swallowed his nerves and decided to speak about the elephant in the room. “Of all the memories we’ve reminisced on, there is still one I’m particularly curious about. How’s our mutual ‘friend’, Pevensie? You two seemed thick as thieves back in the day.” He tried to hide the slight jealousy in his tone, and was somewhat glad that the table was covering his legs, so as not to reveal his bouncing knee. What felt like a second seemed like an eternity for Lotor. _Does she think that’s too intrusive?_ Pretty soon those thoughts evaporated as Persephone laughed in her usual jovial tone, and reassured him. “Well, we actually did date for a while during our university years, but ultimately we had different callings in life. I guess you could say we decided to be better friends instead of being in a relationship.” While it wasn’t the most ideal answer to him, Lotor released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. _Even if they are just friends, at least they’re not together._

Even though he tried to hide it, Persephone caught on to his slightly jealous tone. “You’re not jealous, are you Lotor? If I recall, you two seemed to have an ‘amicable’ rivalry, did you not?” Lotor just casually shrugged it off, with a grumble. “More or less…”. As the afternoon drew on, lunch came to an end, much to Lotor’s chargrin. “I appreciated the gesture, lunch and all. That was really sweet of you, Lotor and I loved catching up with you.” He couldn’t help but beam internally at that, despite his slightly downtrodden feelings from earlier. “We should do this again some time, if we meet up cross-country style again. Next time, I’ll be the one treating you.” Lotor couldn’t help but laugh at her statement. As they were exiting the cafe, they exchanged goodbyes, until Persephone surprised him yet again. She hugged him, engulfing him in her warm embrace. Lotor knew Persephone was a bit taller than the average woman, yet she was so small and fit so perfectly into his arms and frame. _How I wish this could be more of a daily occurrence. I’d wake you up day and night with these hugs, and never let go._ Persephone smiled and waved goodbye as she walked in the direction towards her hotel. “I’ll see you again! You have my number, so feel free to text or call whenever you’re around!” It set his heart a flutter as they waved goodbye to each other. _And I’ll be waiting with bated breath, sweet Perse._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy!


End file.
